


limits

by orphan_account



Series: ripples [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somewhere, in the bowels of the USS Coruscant...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ripples [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover nonsense, galore! Also the stuff about the warp is probably made up so it's probably horribly inaccurate haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Anakin looks down at the PADD, then back up into Obi-Wan Kenobi’s very, very placid face. His eyes are bright blue under the fluorescent lighting in the engine rooms, humming with electricity. 

“Okay,” Anakin says, very, very calmly. “You’re telling me that the current warp drive factor has a chance of overloading the ship.” 

Obi-Wan’s grinning, stars damn him, he is - the worst part of it is that he looks good doing it, lips quirking, his eyes twinkling like a constellation. Padme really knew what she was doing when she’d assembled her crew - picking a freaking _hot_ XO who could simultaneously negotiate a peace agreement and kick ass. 

Anakin has seen it. It’s even more impressive when everything else has gone to shit. 

He tries his best _not_ to think about Obi-Wan a lot of the time. It usually doesn't work. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan states in a very pointed voice, still smiling. “You really should check Threepio's readings, Anakin. It's quite troubling.”

Anakin stares down at the ship readings. “A 0.00008% - is that rounded? Obi-Wan, come on! The ship's capped on warp 8 - we're at 7! _Tantive's_ been on that for half a year with no issue!”

"Just providing all the facts, darling,” Obi-Wan says. He's joking. He _has to be._

For however meticulous Obi-Wan is, Threepio is it to a degree that makes Anakin want to bang his head against the wall and die. Well, not _die,_ Ahsoka would probably kill him first, but something close. And look, Threepio’s a decent head of Sciences - a good one, Anakin’s not going to deny that. But - 

“Are you still mad at me about the comm malfunction?” Anakin tries. “To be fair, your singing isn't _awful_ , and I really didn’t know you took that thing to the sonic, but I’m not judging-“ 

“I’m just fulfilling my duties as a model First Officer, Engineer Skywalker,” Obi-Wan says, voice perfectly smooth and formal, cutting him off. 

He _is_ still pissed about that. Fuck. Then Obi-Wan turns and walks away, shoulders held back. It’s only because Anakin’s known him for three years that he notices when Obi-Wan actually swaggers a bit in his step. _Swaggers._

Model First Officer, his _ass._


End file.
